Crescent Moon
by Bella-Sess-Kag-Edward
Summary: Charlie and Billy Black are brothers. When Charlie's daughter comes to move in with them, some trouble is stirred up when she shows interest in one of the Cullens. Her best friend is trying to protect her from their enemy, but Bella doesn't want it.
1. Welcome to Forks

_**Crescent Moon**_

Charlie and Billy Black are brothers. When Charlie's daughter comes to move in with them, some trouble is stirred up when she shows interest in one of the Cullens. Before Bella arrives, Billy's best friend dies and he takes her son in since he and Bella grew up together. Isabella Black, daredevil, outgoing, never afraid to speak her mind begins to attend Forks High School and catches the attention of every male student at school, including mysterious Edward Cullen. Now, her best friend is trying to protect her from their so-called enemy, but Bella doesn't want his protection.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks**

Wow.

Well, here I am. Dreary Forks, Washington. Why the hell would anyone in their right mind want to live in a place named after an eating utensil?! But now, I reside in the dreary utensil named city where it rains 360 days a year. My dad, Charlie, is who I have to live with, and his brother, my uncle, Billy. Well, the only good thing that can come out of this is that I get to see my Jacob every day. He's my best friend and I've known him for forever.

The car stops in front if the house and I pay the cab driver. Charlie couldn't pick me up because he was working. He's the police chief of Forks, like there's any real danger around here. The most news this city gets is someone moving and going to college or hitting a deer with their car. Whatever.

Jake runs out of the house and engulfs me in one of his famous bear hugs. I smile and laugh, using up the last of my oxygen. "Jake....can't...breathe!" I gulp for air when he releases me onto the ground.

"Sorry. Here, let me help you with your things." Jacob grabs all of my bags and carries them in the house. I follow him upstairs since I haven't been here in a couple of summers, but who can really forget the simple layout of the Black house? You walk in, the living room is on your left and the kitchen on your right. Through the kitchen is the laundry room, and if you keep walking down the hall, you get to Charlie's room, then Billy's room. Upstairs, there are two rooms connected by a single bathroom.

"So, here's your room." Jacob dumped all of my stuff on the bed and went through the bathroom to the other room. "I'll leave you to freshen up and stuff. I really don't know what girls do after they've been on a plane for hours, and then they hop in a musty cab."

"Shutup!" I laughed and rolled my eyes. But I really did need to take a shower. I'm pretty sure my hair smelled like old cabs and cigarettes. Ugh! I hate smoking! It kills your lungs, makes your teeth rot, and makes your breath stink. I shivered at the thought of anyone I love smoking. I would probably beat them senseless.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries out of my suitcase and went into the bathroom. "EW!" I screeched when I was face to face with a pair of dirty boxers.

"What is it?" Jacob came into the bathroom from the other room.

"Why is there a pair of boxers in the shower?" I pointed at them, refusing to lay a finger on the monstrosity.

"Calm down, geez!" Jake grabbed the boxers and threw them into the room he came out of. I peeped my head in there and saw the jungle.

"What the hell?!" I sniffed and gagged. "Oh! What died in here?" I covered my nose and mouth with my hand.

"What are you talking about? I don't smell anything." Jake brushed pass me and started throwing stuff under the bed.

"Is this your room?"

Jake nodded.

"What happened? Your mom kicked you out because of the mess?" I teased.

Jake shook his head and looked at the floor. "She died about a week ago."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Jake!" I instantly felt guilty for bringing it up. Jacob had been really close to his mother for as long as I can remember.

"It's okay. Really. You didn't know."

"But I'm still.....gosh Jake. How?"

"I dunno. Something about an animal attack I think." Jacob looked like he knew more, but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"I'm really sorry." I told him then got in the shower before my big mouth got me in anymore trouble.

As I stood under the stream of hot water, I thought about how I would feel if I lost Renee. She wasn't the best mom around, but she was still mine. I thought back to my last day with my mom. She didn't want me to leave, but I had to. I couldn't stay there with her and Phil acting like newlyweds. And Phil was always gone, and I knew my mom wanted to go with him. I was only holding her back. I couldn't do that to her. My mom is a free spirit, and she deserves to be where ever she wants to be.

I poured my shampoo in my hand and sniffed it. My strawberry kiwi shampoo has always calmed me down. I lathered my hair and hummed to myself in the shower while I grabbed at the soap.

The shower curtains were pulled open and in stepped a completely naked Jacob. My hair was still covered in shampoo and the soap fell to the bottom of the tub.

"YEOW!!" He almost screamed. "Damn Bella! This water is scalding!"

"Duh! It was meant for me, that's why!" I yelled at him. "Now get out!" I tried to push him, but ended up slipping, and causing Jake to fall. Our heads slammed together as we crashed to the floor. "Get off me you giant!"

"What's going on in here?" Charlie's voice came out of nowhere and he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I could feel the blood rush to my face as Jake scrambled to get off of me.

I looked down and squeaked, jumping back in the shower and closing the curtain. "Nothing dad."

"It didn't look like nothing. Jacob, go put some clothes on! Now!" Charlie was livid.

"Nothing happened." I told him when Jake was out of the bathroom. Oh, this is weird. I'm talking to my dad while I'm in the shower. My blush wasn't gone, and it wasn't going away any time soon. "Dad, may I please finish my shower in peace?"

"Not if Jacob's going to be coming back in here."

"He's just as embarrassed as I am dad. He isn't coming back in here anytime soon." I admitted.

"I told Billy that it wasn't a good idea to let him stay here while you were here. You two are both teenagers and..."

"Dad!" I yelled. "We aren't going to do anything. Jake is my friend and nothing more." I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and sighed when I heard the door slam. I shut the water off, since it had gotten cold while Jake had tackled me.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I heard Charlie talking to Jake about walking in on me, and I could see Jake rolling his eyes and nodding his head in boredom. I giggled at the thought.

Charlie's heavy footsteps echoed through the house as he went down stairs. Jake came back in the bathroom with only a pair of boxers on.

"You know Charlie carries a gun, and since he's Chief of Police he doesn't need any reason to fire it like the other officers." I warned Jake with a smile.

"And _you_ know that Charlie isn't gonna shoot me. He loves me too much." Jake smiled back. "Anyway, I told him I was trying to conserve water."

I shook my head. "You're an idiot Jake." He took a step closer to me. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get you to blush again."

"It doesn't take much." I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to the nice little Isabella I knew when we were little?"

"She grew up Jake. Bella is sixteen now and she wants to experience life. That's the whole reason behind Bella's new wardrobe."

"Why are you speaking in third person?"

"Bella doesn't know." I laughed.

"What new wardrobe?" Jake asked.

He followed my back into my room and I showed him my mostly black and purple clothes.

"What's this for?" He picked up my dark purple helmet.

"I bought a motorcycle before I left Renee. It should be here...." I looked out the window and saw a delivery truck. "...now." I smiled and flew down the stairs. I opened the door and greeted the delivery man. "Hey."

He gulped and took a good look at me before replying. "H-hi there. Um...Isa-Isabella Black?"

"Yeah. You got my baby?" I bit my lip and looked at the truck. I saw another man unload my bike from the back of the truck and a smile crept on my face. A hand wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back. Jake stood in front of me and the delivery guy.

"What is it?" His voice was deep and controlling.

"Back up Jake. My bike is here." I told him, getting angry because he'd been rough and had probably bruised my waist.

"I'll get it. You go get dressed."

I looked down and blushed again. I'd forgotten that I was only in a towel. I dashed up the stairs and got dressed quickly. I was back at the door in less than fifteen minutes, but the delivery truck was gone. I saw Jake coming from the backyard. "Where'd they go? And where's my baby?"

"They went back to work, and I'm right here." Jake smiled.

"Ew, who would want you?" I teased. "But seriously, where's my bike?"

"In the backyard. Billy can't get back here because of his wheelchair, and Charlie doesn't come back here too often. If he does, we can say it's mine or something." I nodded and began to walk to the backyard but tripped. Great. I'm a klutz and I have on heels. But it's part of my new look, so I'm going to learn to walk in them. Before I hit the ground, Jake caught me and we tumbled to the ground for the second time.

"We've gotta stop doing this." I laughed and pushed Jake from on top of me.

"Yes you do." Charlie said from the front door. "If I see you two like this again, I'm going to have to-"

"Dad!" I yelled and walked out of the room, up the stairs.

"Get back here Isabella!" He barked from downstairs.

"What?!" I huffed and went back down.

"What on earth do you have on?" He looked at my clothes.

"Clothes, right?" I asked sarcastically and looked down. I was wearing a black mini skirt, a deep purple v-cut long sleeve shirt, and four and a half inch black heels. They are a hazard for someone like me, but I think I can handle them as long as I don't walk too much today. "Yep, I'm wearing clothes."

"No, I mean why is that skirt so short, that shirt so tight, and cut too low, and those heels too high?!" It looked like Charlie was about to blow a vessel in his brain.

"Don't worry about it Charlie. Bella's going through her 'Goth' phase. All girls do it every now and then. It's different in different girls." Jacob came to the rescue.

"Well it had better not last long in this girl! Do you understand that?" Charlie looked from Jacob to me.

"Sure, sure. I'll snap her out of it." Jake promised.

"Thank you Jacob." Charlie said then left the house again. Why is he popping up at odd moments and seeing things that upset him? That's Charlie for ya. And why is he so uptight? Is he PMSing?

"Thanks Jake." I sighed.

"Sure, sure. Let's go take a look at that motorcycle of yours." Jake said and started walking to the backyard, with me following him.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, please review! Tell me what I should work on!!


	2. First Day of School

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

"Jacob!" I whined from my room.

"What is it Bell?" he came into my room, towel drying his hair.

"Are you going to school today?" I asked him.

"Yeah. We're going to Forks High School."

"How many people go there?"

"About three hundred. Well, now three hundred and two."

"Huh? You haven't been yet?"

"Nah." Jake shook his head. "Before Mom died, I was going to the school on the Rez, then I moved in here."

I'd done it again. I'd mentioned Jake's mother, or something relating to her. I really _really_ had to stop doing that. Before I had a chance to apologize, Charlie walked through the door again.

"Ready for your first day of school Bella?" He asked me. He was already in uniform, and he'd just dropped Billy off at Harry Clearwater's house for the day since he couldn't stay at home by himself.

"Not really. But I've got my Jakey to help me." I said and slapped Jake on the arm.

Charlie grunted and rolled his eyes. "I don't want anything happening between you two, do you understand?"

"Dad, Jake is my best friend. What's gonna happen?"

"I don't know. You two are teenagers now and-"

"Charlie, Billy left his fish. Could you take it to him please?" Jacob interrupted Charlie.

"Oh shoot!" Charlie grabbed the fish out of Jake's hand and headed out of the door. They didn't play about their fish.

"Thanks Jake. What would I do without you?"

"I don't really know. But he had to leave anyway because I'm sure you wanted to ride your motorcycle to school, since you don't have a car."

"Well, Charlie gave me that truck out back that you've been working on since I was last here."

"That old ancient thing?! That won't even get you from point A to point B!" Jake complained.

"I know. So I thank you again for taking care of Charlie for me."

"Sure sure." Jake smiled.

"What is it?" I knew that smile. It meant he was hiding something from me.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me."

We went out to the back and saw that parked beside my purple Ducati, was a black version of it. "You bought yourself a bike? Just like mine?"

"I've had it for a while now. But it hasn't been used for about three months."

"Aw man. Now I can't say that you were copying me." I teased Jacob.

"Whatever. Wanna ride them to school?" He asked me.

"Uh huh. Well, I've gotta go get dressed because I'm sure I can't go in shorts and a tank."

"Well, you can. It's not like you look bad or anything."

I glanced over my shoulder and caught Jake biting his lip. I shook my head and laughed. "Keep your tongue in your mouth Jacob."

"My name is Jacob Black, I don't have to do what you say."

"So you've decided to take our last name, huh?" I asked. "And plus, I'm Isabella Black, everyone does what I say."

"Sure sure."

I went up the stairs to my room and stared at the clothes in my closet. What was I going to wear? A deep purple shirt was calling my name, along with some tight black skinnys and my black high heeled boots. My outfit pleased me, and I left my hair down so my helmet could fit over it. "Ready Jake?"

He came into my room wearing a black shirt and some khaki cargo shorts. "Yeah. Let's go."

We both mounted our bikes, put our helmets on, then sped off to school. I figured we were going to be the talk of the school since we both looked hot and pulled up on motorcycles. We parked on the other side of the school where no one else parked, but the concrete slab was gated, so no one could get in without being able to be seen from the office.

I pulled my helmet off, shook my hair a bit, and scoped out the scenery.

"I'll give you the low down on everyone here. I may not have gone to this school, but this is Forks and everyone knows everyone." Jacob announced.

"K."

We walked into the school and straight to the office. An old lady was one to greet us. "Oh Isabella! It's been too long since I've seen you!" I recognized her as Mrs. Cope, the lady who'd talked my Dad out of moving into a fishing house beside his favorite fishing spot. Smart lady.

"Hi Mrs. Cope. How are you?" I forced a smile onto my face. Sure she was smart, but the lady was nosy and she talked too much.

"And you're Jacob…Black?" Mrs. Cope looked at Jacob. "Oh! Oh! Jacob _Black_! You just moved in with Charlie, Billy, and Isabella, didn't you?"

"Bella." I corrected her.

"Pardon?"

"Bella. Not Isabella."

"But Renee named you Isabella."

"And Renee isn't here, now is she? I go by Bella." I said sternly. Isabella Black was my grandmother. And I was not her.

"Uh huh. Now, Jacob and _Bella_ here are your schedules." She handed us two crisp sheets of paper. "Follow these and report to me at the end of the day."

"Report to you for what?" Jacob asked. And I have to admit, that was a pretty good question.

"To let me know if you liked your schedule."

"And if we don't you'll change them?" Jake said.

"That's possible." Mrs. Cope answered honestly.

"Whatever." Jake mumbled and rolled his eyes. He took the paper out of my hand and compared our schedules. "We have four out of seven classes together, every other class."

"Cool. And our first one is one of those together. C'mon let's go." I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the office.

Our first class was American Literature, and the teacher's name was Mrs. Kane. We were late by about three seconds, but she still glared at us and gave us a frown. "Just because you two are new here does not mean that tardiness will be accepted. You must come to class prompt and be prepared. Now take your seats."

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but I snatched his wrist and walked down the isle of desks with him right behind me. There were two open seats at the back and we took them. We sat behind some overly large pale kid with golden eyes. Hm…contacts…golden ones…unusual. There was a girl beside him with the same color eyes. She was petite with spikey black hair. And behind her was a hungry looking blond guy with the same eyes as the previous two. Golden contacts must be popular here. I shrugged and looked at what Mrs. Kane was righting on the board. She was plotting the next few weeks of us having to read _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne.

"What the hell kind of book is this?" Jake asked me when Mrs. Kane passed out the books. Jake was obviously talking about the abnormal cover art. The intricate vines wrapped around the blood read letter 'A'.

While Mrs. Jane was droning on about how we were really going to have to read and analyze the book if we were going to pass her class this grading period, I began to explain the book to my best friend.

"It's a book about a woman named Hester Prynne being marked with a scarlet letter 'A' because she cheated on her husband when he didn't show up in American after he sent her there. She'd had a child, obvious proof of her adultery, which is what the 'A' is for. A bunch of other stuff happenes and she dies alone and is buried beside the man se had the affair with. And both of their tombstones is marked with an 'A'.'"

Jake stared at me. "Uh huh. Well, it looks like you'll be doing all of my work then."

"The devil is a liar and his wife is too." I replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That I'm not going to do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Isabella and Jacob!!" Mrs. Kane snapped at us. "Will you please share with the class what is it that you were conversins so loudly about?"

"I'd rather not." I answered.

"Ditto." Jake followed.

"That was not a question." She was angry. Like we cared.

"Neither was what I said." Jake told her.

Jacob, do you need to be suspended on your first day?" This was a teacher who didn't take shit. I think I would like her if my name wasn't Isabella Black.

"Nah. No thanks." Jake shook his head.

Mrs. Kane's lecture had taken up most of the class, and her scolding me and Jake had taken up the last three minutes, so before she could respond, the bell rang, dismissing us to our next class, a class we didn't have together. "Where are you headed?"

"Etymology and Mythology." Jake said boredly. He'd never liked mythological stories or anything of that sort.

"I don't have that until later on. I'm on my way to U.S. History. Good luck Jake."

"You too Bells, honey." He blew me a kiss for some strange reason, who knows? It was Jake being Jake.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I was on time for my next class, thankfully. I gave my teacher, Mrs. Hagear the paper that Mrs. Cope had given me earlier that more or less acknowledged me as the new student.

"Isabella, I haven't see you since you were five years old!" One teacher popped into the class and said. It was mildly embarrassing, but I shrugged it off.

"Hello Mr. Banner. What do you teach here?"

"Biology."

"Oh well. I take Chemistry."

"That sucks. It would be nice to have a bright student like you in my class." Mr. Banner looked sad for real.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and shrugged, physically this time. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the only empty seat was beside yet another pale face with bright gold eyes. But it seemed like the longer I looked at him, the darker his eyes became. He scrunched his thick eyebrows together and frowned, like he was concentrating. The frown did nothing for his beautiful features. His skin was the milkiest of quality. He had a strong jaw line and full lips.

My eyes traveled to the shirt that he wore that clung tightly to his sculpted chest. I had to stop myself from drooling.

"Ms. Black, please take your seat." Mrs. Hagear said. I strutted to my seat with my heels on and made it there without tripping over anything, thankfully. "Class, this is Isabella Black, our new student."

That was kinda backwards. Normally if you were going to introduce a new student, you did so before telling them to take a seat. I did a timid wave like I was shy, which I really wasn't and sat down.

"Since you're new here, I would like to appoint you a tour guide of the school." The teacher continued.

"Oh no. That's not really necessary." I shook my head.

"No, I insist. Who would like to escort Miss Black?" Instantly the hand of every male in the class room shot into the air. Well…every except for the golden eyed kid and this short boy sitting beside this girl with glasses. It was obvious that he really liked her by the way that he was just staring at the side of her head while she talked to the girl beside her.

"Mrs. Hagear, this really isn't needed."

"Um…how about you Mr. Cullen?" she looked at the boy sitting beside me.

"I'd rather not."

Hey! That was my line. And if I didn't know that I looked great, I would be offended by his put off. But I didn't really care who was and wasn't interested in me. It wasn't like I was interested in any of them.

"I don't care what you'd rather do. You're going to escort Miss Black whether you want to or not. Do you understand Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Hagear's voice got stern closer to the end.

"I understand." He mumbled.

"Mrs. Hagear, he really doesn't have to do this. It already looks like he doesn't want to. Let's not force the poor boy to do something he doesn't want to." I said.

"I am no mere boy _Isabella_." The Cullen boy hissed.

My heart broke into a sprint and my palms began to sweat. The way he'd said my name was thrilling and arousing. No one had ever said 'Isabella' so sexily. But to cover it up, I scoffed and rolled my eyes, not trusting my voice just yet.

"Intelligent response." He came back with.

Him saying that cleared my head of the horny daze that Cullen had put me in. What was up with this kid? Why was he so rude to me right off the bat? Sexy he may be, but I still deserved to be treated with respect. I decided to let it slide. This was my first day and I didn't feel like getting into it with anyone.

* * *

Second chapter is now up!! YaY!! Please review!! It'll let me know if you like the story or not, which I hope you DO like the story because I enjoy writing this story!!


End file.
